Una Chica ¿Endemoniadamente Buena?
by DaniIsHere
Summary: Un Ciel "vacío" y sin memoria se pasea por los pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive. Una chica bastante diferente llega desde Londres o tal vez mas lejos. Un secreto guardado por trece años decide salir a relucir. Una venganza que quiere surgir de nuevo.
1. Esa Chica, Singular

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y parte de la trama son de Yana Toboso (si fueran míos Ciel no hubiese terminado siendo un demonio y Sebastián sería MI mayordomo), lo que reconozcan no es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Chica... ¿Endemoniadamente Buena?<strong>

**Cap. 1 Esa Chica, Singular**

* * *

><p><em>Un Ciel "vacío" y sin memoria se pasea por los pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive. Una chica bastante diferente llega desde Londres o tal vez mas lejos. Un secreto guardado por trece años decide salir a relucir. La venganza que quiere surgir, esta vez ejercida por otra persona. Como dicen: "La venganza es un plato que se sirve dulce y frío"<em>

* * *

><p>Ciel observaba ausente por la ventana de su estudio, había llegado un carruaje, pero la verdad no recordaba haber llamado a alguien, o que por lo menos hubiese avisado su llegada.<p>

−Joven Amo− dijo Sebastián asomándose por la puerta−, ha llegado Lady Mairie, como dijo hace una semana.

−¿Lady Mairie? No recuerdo que haya pedido hablar conmigo, ni siquiera recuerdo haberla conocido.

−¿Qué desea que haga, Joven Amo?− preguntó confundido− ¿le prohíbo la entrada?

Él recordaba a Lady Mairie, mas bien le extrañaba el hecho de que su amo no la recordara, cuando la pequeña niña con sueños de un trabajo de hombres, había venido a pedirle consejos a Ciel. Tristemente ese día, un incendio se había propagado por Londres desde la mansión.

−No, déjela entrar, por alguna razón vino desde Londres sólo para hablar conmigo.

Definitivamente venía de lejos, más de lo que Ciel creía. Era una chica independiente, había venido sola desde América al quedarse sin familia en el momento en que sus padres, por una enfermedad, habían muerto.

Sebastián bajó y recibió a Lady Mairie en la entrada como había ordenado su amo, e inmediatamente la condujo hasta el estudio.

−Joven Amo, aquí está Lady Mairie−dijo Sebastián al llegar.

Ciel se quedó perplejo, ¿ésa era Lady Mairie?, podría haber confundido a la morena que vestía pantaloncillos y saco con un chico si no supiera que ya se hacía llamar "Lady".

No parecía de Inglaterra, su piel era color miel y tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, el cabello lo llevaba corto y oscuro.

−Buenos días− dijo Lady Mairie dándole la mano, Ciel pudo notar que la niña usaba unos blancos guantes, parecidos a los que él a veces utilizaba−es un gusto conocerlo, Conde Phantomhive.

−Eh… igualmente, Lady Mairie, es un placer para mí conocerla, ¿le gustaría esperar un momento en el salón principal hasta que baje− preguntó haciendo señas a Sebastián para que éste la llevara.

−Por supuesto− dijo la chica dejando mostrar una fila de relucientes dientes blancos, mientras Sebastián se la llevaba de la habitación.

Ciel no puedo evitar preguntarse quién era la morena que lo visitaba, que quería y porqué vestía como chico; una señorita educada no sería capaz de mostrar sus piernas de ese modo, definitivamente no era parte la aristocracia inglesa, ni de la europea.

Comenzó a arrimar los libros y cuadernos donde, hasta ese momento, practicaba matemáticas. No tenía ganas de hacer tarea en ese momento, en realidad nunca tenía, la única forma de no hacerla era que Sebastián le diera clases, ya lo había intentado, siempre terminaba con las manos rojas y adoloridas, por lo que había decidido tomar clases con un tutor que no tuviera una regla metálica o algún objeto parecido en sus manos.

Suspiró y rió, ¡qué momentos aquellos!, él era sólo un pequeño− sin decir completamente indefenso− y ya había perdido a sus padres, había pasado un mes viviendo de una de las peores formas; la tortura, el dolor, el hambre y el frío se sentían todavía cercanos; sin embargo, le molestaba la forma en que Sebastián le decía en que siempre existían cosas peores, y que también niños, hasta mas pequeños, habían vivido.

Venganza, era lo único que deseaba desde aquel mes, sin duda la idea de tener un demonio al servicio para llevarla a cabo siempre le había parecido el mejor camino para hacer esa tarea.

−Entonces…

−¡Joven Amo!− dijo, mas bien gritó Mailene en la puerta de forma agitada− debería baja… eh… ha ocurrido algo.

Ciel frunció el ceño, normalmente no hubiese prestado atención, aquellos sirvientes siempre traían problemas, pero siempre le informaban a Sebastián, al menos que él haya mandado a la criada a llamarlo o… no le pudieran informar porque…

−Que estupidez, los demonios no se mueren así como así.

−¿Disculpe Joven Amo?− preguntó la sirvienta extrañada por lo que acababa de decir.

−Eh... no nada, estaba… ¿leyendo?−dijo inseguro mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Al llegar a las escaleras del salón pudo escuchar cómo Lady Mairie atosigaba de preguntas a su mayordomo.

−Pero… necesito saber que significa esa marca… es en serio…− repetía la joven una y otra vez− siempre me he preguntado que es.

Ciel se fijó en la escena frente a sus ojos: la chica de ojos verdes sostenía cuidadosamente el guante que debía cubrir la mano en la cual se encontraba la marca del contrato con Sebastián.

_La marca…− pensó Ciel− Lady Mairie ha visto la marca._

−Disculpe señorita, es imposible que lleve preguntándose que es esta marca desde siempre, cuando acababa de verla− replicó Sebastián.

−Claro que si− dijo al momento que se quitaba el guante, dejando ver una marca en su mano, la clásica estrella de cinco puntos dentro del círculo; un pentagrama emblema demoníaco que simboliza al macho cabrío. Era tan parecido y tan diferente al de Sebastián, sin duda era mas claro, sino hubiese sido porque ella lo señaló, ninguno lo hubiese notado. Podía ser que ella tuviera algún contrato con un demonio, podía ser que haya sido entregada como sacrificio en algún culto satánico o… también cabía la posibilidad de que ella fuera…

−Un demonio…−dijo Sebastián receloso− ¿qué haría un demonio en forma de una niña tan pequeña? O puede ser…

−¿Eh?− dijo confundida la "pequeña"−¿qué demonio? ¿a qué te refieres?

−¿Un demonio? Si, Sebastián ¿de qué estas hablando?− preguntó Ciel, a quien al parecer nadie le prestó atención.

La confusión se esparció por toda la habitación, si no fuere porque los sirvientes se hallaban muy ocupados y no en esa sala exactamente, hubiera sido más grande, ellos no sabían de la verdadera naturaleza del mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive.

−Entonces… ¿qué es esa… ouch…−dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes−…marca?− agregó inaudible.

Sebastián se acercó a ella con la velocidad inhumana que poseía, y Lady Mairie, también con gran velocidad, se alejó de las manos del demonio.

−Aléjate de mí− dijo ella soltándose las sienes y dejando ver sus ojos…

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé! oh por dios estoy tan emocionada por este fanfiction! quisiera agradecerle a todos los que me dieron sus opiniones antes de que fuera subido a la red.<strong>

**PD: Dejen Reviews, por cada uno que reciba me aseguraré de que un Sebastián obtenga un gato y lo esconda en su armario (ver manga).**

**~Dani^^**


	2. Una Chica, Doble Sentido

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y parte de la trama son de Yana Toboso (si fueran míos Ciel no hubiese terminado siendo un demonio y Sebastián sería MI mayordomo), lo que reconozcan no es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Chica... ¿Endemoniadamente Buena?<strong>

**Cap. 2 Una Chica, Doble Sentido.**

* * *

><p><em>Un Ciel "vacío" y sin memoria se pasea por los pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive. Una chica bastante diferente llega desde Londres o tal vez mas lejos. Un secreto guardado por trece años decide salir a relucir. La venganza que quiere surgir, esta vez ejercida por otra persona. Como dicen: "La venganza es un plato que se sirve dulce y frío"<em>

* * *

><p>−<em>Aléjate de mí− dijo ella soltándose las sienes y dejando ver sus ojos…<em>

Sus ojos, aquellos ojos que sólo podían reflejar una ira y un poder inimaginable, por lo menos para un simple mortal. Ojos rojos mostrando sólo dos grietas como pupilas, esos ojos que podían significar el fin de cualquier ser viviente con un alma.

−Aléjate de mí− repitió− no quiero que me toques.

−Necesito ver la marca, con mayor detenimiento− respondió el mayordomo tranquilamente− usted dijo que quería saber qué era.

−Pero… pero… está bien…−dijo la morena. Ciel sonrió, sabía que con eso Sebastián podría convencerla, nunca fallaban sus métodos de convencimiento, eran a prueba de todo.

Sebastián se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella y con cuidado tomó la mano de la chica, la cual estudió por un momento.

−¿Entonces?−preguntó impaciente la chica.

−Parece ser… ¿en serio no sabe nada acerca de lo que significa?

−No, sólo se que es un símbolo satánico usado en muchos cultos de magia negra− contestó con un brillo de inteligencia− por eso lo escondo.

−¿Y tus padres? ¿qué sabían de esto?

−Sabían que significa, es decir, lo que dije anteriormente, pero no tienen idea de porque lo tengo. Yo fui adoptada, así que no sabían lo que era, más bien no creían que fuera algo malo hasta que… intentaron bautizarme, podrán creer que estoy loca, pero aunque era una bebé, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Luego intentaron exorcizarme, pero tampoco lograron nada. Mis padres, para protegerme y creo que también proteger a los demás, decidieron apartarme de la vida social por estar "enferma" y …− terminó de decir con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos con lágrimas que deseaban salir.

−Esa marca es… significa que eres un demonio− dijo Sebastián sin poder evitar la trágica expresión de la chica−, un demonio a medias, o cómo se hacen llamar "demonios en crecimiento", hijos directos de otros demonios, mantenidos en forma humana por alguna razón; a cierta edad los sentidos y reflejos demoniacos se desarrollan con el cuerpo, hasta que se convierten en adultos, inmortales y capaces de cambiar intencionalmente de forma. Al final del proceso, la marca termina de oscurecer− terminó diciendo mostrando la marca que lo identificaba del resto de los demonios.

La niña lo miraba perpleja, se había quedado atrapada en "significa que eres un demonio". Ciel rió para sus adentros, había sonado como la charla de los bebés que su mayordomo había terminado dándole; él había creído en el cuento de las abejitas por los primeros diez años de su vida, Sebastián había prometido durante la creación del contrato nunca decir mentiras, fue una de las primeras cosas que él desmintió junto con Santa Claus y el hada de los dientes. Su cara había quedado más o menos así, pero esto era diferente, la acababan de decir a la chica de trece años que había nacido siendo un demonio y qué no lo había sabido durante todo ese tiempo, a él sólo le habían dicho como llegaban los bebés al mundo.

Lady Mairie estalló en carcajadas, unas estruendosas risas− y hasta maquiavélicas− salían sin control de ella, mientras que las velas de cada lámpara en la habitación empezaban a encenderse y apagarse, también sin control.

−Señorita− interrumpió Sebastián− le agradecería no reírse de ése modo, en ésta etapa cualquier emoción fuerte y repentina podría liberar una gran cantidad de poder, lo cual podría causar algo mayor que un simple parpadeo de luces, sin decir más peligroso.

Instantáneamente la chica dejó la risa e intentando componer una cara seria dijo:

−Lo siento…− intentó seguir conteniendo la risa−había pensado en todas las teoría que habían hecho acerca de esto. TODAS. Y luego vi sus caras de confusión y fue todo un poema−una última carcajada salió de su boca, apagándose así todas las lámparas en la habitación y rompiendo la taza té _Haviland _en la cual Lady Mairie había tomado té la última vez− otra vez, lo siento− dijo apenada con un hilillo de voz−.

Con tan sólo un chasquido, Sebastián encendió las luces que por accidente se habían apagado y la taza, que se encontraba en el suelo, hecha guijarros, fue levantada y en su estado natural, como si nunca le hubiese pasado algo.

−No hay problema− dijo Ciel volviendo a hacer acto de presencia− ¿que sería si el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive no pudiera hacer este tipo de cosas?

−Tal vez con tus sirvientes…− la morena rió por lo bajo.

Sebastián sonrió, si, los sirvientes eran bastante…¿inquietos?, no había problema que no hubiesen causado ya, desde pequeños, como dejar quemar la comida o quebrar una pieza de la costosísima vajilla, hasta incendiar el jardín completo. Sin embargo sus propósitos eran mas que sólo limpiar, cocinar o arreglar el jardín, su verdadera tarea era proteger a su Joven Amo y a la mansión de cualquier peligro.

−Hmp, ya es tarde, tendré que apurarme si quiero terminar la cena a tiempo− se dijo a sí mismo el mayordomo saliendo del salón principal.

−Por cierto, Lady Mairie…−comenzó a decir Ciel.

−Oh, por cierto, no tienes que llamarme Lady Mairie, los conocidos suelen llamarme sólo Mairie o Mary o… puedes llamarme como quieras.

−Bien, Lady Mairie− dijo Ciel al notar por la cara de la chica que ésta no gustaba el que la llamasen por título− ¿piensa regresar a Londres esta noche?

−Er… eso pensaba− dijo mirando a la ventana−pero el sol ya ha bajado bastante ¿cree usted que sea seguro viajar de noche?

−Entonces le diré a mi mayordomo que acomode una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

−Pero… supongo que no es seguro viajar de noche.

−¿Desea llamar a sus familiares para informarles que no llegará esta noche?− preguntó el chico viendo la inseguridad de la joven.

−Supongo, no les gustará la idea, pero no se puede hacer nada− mentía, sabía que a sus tíos no les importaría, sabía que ellos sólo la dejarían hacer lo que quisiera, que la única razón por la que ella se encontraba allí, en Londres con sus tíos, era porque había una herencia de por medio, si ellos la cuidaban y se convertían en sus padres sustitutos recibirían ellos la herencia, y luego, cuando murieran, ella al fin la obtendría.

Eso la hizo pensar en lo que menos quería, ella era un demonio y tenía todo el poder necesario para… para…

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar en esas cosas, ella era una "linda" niña, no debía llenar su cabeza con malvados pensamientos, con vengativos planes.

−Joven Amo− dijo Sebastián interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Mairie− la cena ya está lista ¿desea comer ahora mismo?

−Si, estoy seguro de que la señorita también querrá ¿estoy en lo cierto?− preguntó a la morena que se hallaba sentada en una de las poltronas.

−Oh, si.

−Y, Sebastián−dijo interrumpiendo la salida de éste− arregle una habitación para la visita.

−Como desee, Joven Amo− dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del salón.

Un silencio incómodo se precipitaba ante ellos cuando Lady Mairie dijo:

−Creerás que es una estupidez− comenzó−pero me incomoda la idea de dormir en compañía de un demonio.

La cara de Ciel cambió de colores, pasó por un blanco enfermizo al malinterpretar el comentario de la chica y luego se tornó completamente roja, su expresión había delatado sus malos pensamientos.

Lady Mairie, de forma distraída y desvergonzada, le sonrió, haciéndole creer que aquello había sido un deliberado juego de palabras; aquella chica podía verle la gracia a la vida y a la ironía, pero de igual manera brillaban sus ojos de forma deprimente, seguro habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok ok... después de todos los arreglos que le hice siento este capitulo tan vacio y tan... tan... como sea, ya lo tenía guardado desde hace un tiempo, no había podido escribir mas (examens, examenes, examenes y... ¿que mas? oh, si, mas examenes). Dejen reviews! no saben lo que alegra el llegar y ver en el correo el mail que dice que hay reviews además, no sé si ya lo dije (obvio que lo sé) le daré un gatito a un Sebas-Chan 3 para que lo esconda de su amo alérgico en su armario por cada rr que reciba.<strong>

**Gatitos para Sebas: todavía van 0.**

**~Dani ^^**


	3. Esa Chica, Arrepentida

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y parte de la trama son de Yana Toboso (si fueran míos Ciel no hubiese terminado siendo un demonio y Sebastián sería MI mayordomo), lo que reconozcan no es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Chica... ¿Endemoniadamente Buena?<strong>

**Cap. 3 Esa Chica, Arrepentida.**

* * *

><p><em>Un Ciel "vacío" y sin memoria se pasea por los pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive. Una chica bastante diferente llega desde Londres o tal vez mas lejos. Un secreto guardado por trece años decide salir a relucir. La venganza que quiere surgir, esta vez ejercida por otra persona. Como dicen: "La venganza es un plato que se sirve dulce y frío".<em>

* * *

><p>−¡Oh por Dios! Nunca había probado un <em>chocolate gateau <em>tan delicioso en mi vida.

−Me alegra que le haya gustado el postre, madame− dijo con una referencia Sebastián.

−Mmm… no sé, has preparado mejores, Sebastián− dijo con la acostumbrada frialdad Ciel sorbiendo un poco de su té.

Sorprendida por el comentario del Conde, Mairie comió otro poco de aquel delicioso postre, no podía imaginar uno que fuera mas delicioso, en todos sus años que había ayudado a sus padres con la crítica de alimentos nunca había probado una cena tan buena como aquella.

_"Creerás que es una estupidez, pero me inquieta la idea de dormir en compañía de un demonio"_ aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, y con ellas no pudo reprimir el reflejo- sin decir deseo- de ahogarse con aquello, ¿ella había dicho eso? Sin duda lo había hecho, la cara del Joven Conde había pasado por todos los colores en ese momento, y si, había sonado feo.

¿Qué había pensado él por aquello? ¿Que ella, una "pequeña", tenía una mente tan pervertida y cochambrosa (1)? No podía dejar de querer que, sin aviso alguno, el piso se abriera y se la tragara.

−¿Necesita ayuda?− preguntó Ciel preocupado porque la chica no dejaba de toser sin control.

−No, no importa, estoy segura de que por esto no me voy a morir− dijo ella intentando zafarse del ahogo.

−…

−*tosidos*

−… entonces… tu no eres inglesa ¿verdad?−dijo el chico incomodado por el silencio que solía crearse entre ellos.

−No, soy de Nueva York, bueno, sólo me crié ahí, mis padres me adoptaron en Suramérica. Yo…− dijo insegura− creí habértelo dicho antes, cuando hablábamos por teléfono.

−Por alguna razón no recuerdo nada de lo que hice la semana pasada…− dijo distraído con la vista fija en la ventana y la oscuridad tras ella− también me ocurre con Elizabeth, ayer se molestó porque olvidé que había quedado con ella para ir a Londres.

Lady Mairie no pudo evitar cuestionarse porqué el Conde le contaba eso, pero emocionada dijo:

−¿Entonces hay alguna posibilidad de que olvides lo que dije antes?

−¿Qué cosa?

Apenada, Lady Mairie buscó rastros del demonio mayordomo y al asegurarse de que no se encontraba allí dijo entre susurros:

−Que me incomodaba la idea de dormir en compañía de un demonio, ¡qué horrible suena eso! Hace un momento lo entendí.

−Si no lo olvido, prometo no contárselo a nadie− dijo conteniendo una carcajada Ciel.

_¿Entonces no fue a propósito?_ Se preguntó, había creído que aquello había sido un juego.

De nuevo el famoso silencio volvió a reinar. A la chica le impresionó eso, una mansión tan tranquila como aquella, una vida tan tranquila como la del Conde, ¿cuántos secretos debían existir en aquel lugar? ¿cuánto silencio habría antes de que llegara la tormenta que sin duda acechaba?

El mayordomo llegó y comenzó a retirar los platos en los que había estado una vez el postre.

−…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?− preguntó al mayordomo la morena. Y viendo el asentimiento de éste, continuó:− tu eres un demonio ¿verdad?− que pregunta tan estúpida era esa, era obvio, tenía la marca y todo− ¿qué hacen exactamente los demonios?

Un silencio se creó en el salón, tal vez pensaba el mayordomo en una respuesta que no sonase cruel, tal vez esa era una respuesta que no quería dar frente a su amo, tal vez… tal vez…

−Los demonios consumimos almas− ¿almas? Ella había llegado a creer que cosas espirituales como aquella no existían. Por más que sus padres la instruyeron en la religión cristiana- habían decidido que si se sanaba de su "enfermedad" la enviarían a un convento- ella nunca había creído en esas cosas, podrían ser sus raíces demoníacas que lo impedían o simplemente que la idea de vivir fervientemente por algo que probablemente no vería, no le agradaba.

−¿no extrañas Nueva York? ¿no extrañas a nadie de ahí?− preguntó el chico.

−No, la verdad no−respondió con cierta naturalidad Mairie− no solía salir mucho de casa, tenía pocos amigos, los amigos de mis hermanos y un chico de mi calle con el que solía encontrarme a escondidas en nuestra "guarida". Y bueno, Nueva York es como la estatua de la Libertad que vi al alejarme de ella en el transatlántico, una figura lejana y borrosa cada vez mas pequeña. Además, desde que todos mis seres queridos murieron, no puedo acercarme ahí, a la escena del crimen, donde la enfermedad era la homicida.− La joven se enjugó rápidamente una lágrima y viendo el reloj, que apenas marcaba las siete, dijo:− ¡Uh! Ya es tarde, debería ir a prepararme para dormir, mi madre solía decir "los que no duermen, no crecen", no creo que sea verdad, pero no hay porqué arriesgarse – se levantó de la silla− que tenga un buen sueño− y salió precipitada de la habitación.

Cerrando detrás de ella la puerta, Lady Mairie no pudo evitar romper a llorar, extrañaba a sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigos, su hogar, se sentía sola en la casa de sus tíos, se sentía rechazada.

_¿Ahora hacia dónde voy?_ Pensó, aún Sebastián no le había señalado donde se encontraba su habitación, revisar la amplia mansión en busca de su habitación no parecía ser una opción. Escuchó pasos hacia ella y entrando en pánico corrió sin dirección a algún lugar cerrado en el cual esconderse y llorar si eso quería, sin que nadie la viese, sin que nadie la escuchase.

* * *

><p>−¿Hacia dónde habrá ido? Todavía no le has dicho dónde queda su habitación− preguntó el joven Conde después de que la chica saliese disparada del salón.<p>

−Puede que a algún lugar cerrado donde esconderse y llorar sin que nadie la viese. De ninguna forma puede ser bueno…

−¡Estúpido, ve y búscala rápido, no quiero que cause mas destrozos!−ordenó Ciel a su mayordomo.

−Si, mi señor.−respondió con una reverencia antes de salir en busca de la señorita.

_Esa clase de llanto no puede traer nada bueno_ pensó _primero, no debería tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia los humanos y segundo, es una emoción muy fuerte para ella podría causar cualquier tipo de infortunios si su poder se libera._

Al llegar al pasillo en el cual había ubicado la habitación de la "pequeña" pudo escuchar como un jarrón se hacía añicos en la habitación contigua. Decidido a detener cualquier posible accidente entró.

−Mi lady− dijo al ver a la chica tumbada boca abajo en la cama−aún no le he dicho dónde queda su habitación.

−Uh… y ¿dónde queda?− balbuceó bajo la almohada.

−Es aquí− dijo con un sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para esquivar el cojín que Lady Mairie le había arrojado, cayendo así en uno de los cuadros que adornaba la recámara y rompiéndolo. Suspiró y se acercó lentamente a la joven−no llores− dijo con un extraño tono de consuelo− sabes que las emociones fuertes te pueden alterar y puedes causar cualquier tipo de accidentes.

Lady Mairie le propinó una cachetada al mayordomo

−¿Qué te pasa? ¿acaso eres estúpido?−dijo enojada− ¡quiero estar sola!− agregó antes de enterrarse de nuevo en la almohada. Hacer aquello le parecía una atrocidad, llegar a una casa como invitada y luego hacer una pataleta, una señorita no debía hacer eso, a su madre no le hubiese agradado nada su actitud.

−Lo siento− dijo después de unos segundos de silencio mientras se secaba las lágrimas− no debí comportarme así…

−Mis mas sinceras disculpas− dijo el mayordomo− sabía que se encontraba en un estado de ánimo frágil y aun así lo dije. Será mejor que descanse, aquí le traje agua para que se lave la cara.

−…gracias, puedes retirarte− dijo Mairie cerrando la puerta y quedándose completamente sola en aquella alcoba. Se lavó la cara y se dispuso a dormir, estaba agotada , había sido un día demasiado largo. Y por alguna razón, sentía que esto era sólo el comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

(1) Significa sucio (lo busqué en el diccionario)

* * *

><p><strong>Uy! ya lo subí estoy emocionada, salí de vacaciones así que tendré mas tiempo para escribir. Pero hay un problema... siento que nadie lo ha leído, así que si les interesa que siga actualizando no duden en enviar reviews!<strong>

**Sebastián quiere gatos!**

**Se despide sin mas**

**~Dani^^**


	4. Esa Chica, Situación Crítica

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y parte de la trama son de Yana Toboso (si fueran míos Ciel no hubiese terminado siendo un demonio y Sebastián sería MI mayordomo), lo que reconozcan no es mío. El fragmento de _Estudio en Escarlata_ obviamente tampoco es mío ^^ pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Chica... ¿Endemoniadamente Buena?<strong>

**Cap. 4 Esa Chica, Situación Crítica.**

* * *

><p><em>Un Ciel "vacío" y sin memoria se pasea por los pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive. Una chica bastante diferente llega desde Londres o tal vez mas lejos. Un secreto guardado por trece años decide salir a relucir. La venganza que quiere surgir, esta vez ejercida por otra persona. Como dicen: "La venganza es un plato que se sirve dulce y frío".<em>

* * *

><p>−…Sebastián…−empezó a decir el chico mientras se preparaba para dormir− ¿quién es esa chica? ¿qué hace aquí?<p>

−Entonces es cierto…− suspiró el mayordomo− Ella es la hija de Lord Kennel, el encargado de las exportaciones de la compañía Funtom para América.

−Si, ya lo recuerdo.

−Fue adoptada en Brasil cuando ella tenía cuatro años− continuó diciendo el demonio−. Hace un año su familia murió por una misteriosa epidemia y quedó al cuidado de sus tíos. Cuando me pidió que investigara un caso de malversación de fondos por parte de su tío, Lord Frederic, descubrí que ella desea tomar el cargo de su padre y hacerse cargo ella misma de éste, por lo cual usted decidió hacer un trato con ella, usted la ayudaría a obtener su herencia y ella lo ayudaría destituir del cargo a su tío y apresarlo por corrupción.

−Un momento ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?− preguntó intrigado.

−Sólo seguía las órdenes de mi amo de investigar y seguir de cerca.

Ciel no recordaba nada, todos sus recuerdos del año pasado se habían borrado; pero de una cosa se hallaba seguro, aquello no le importaba lo mas mínimo.

−Buenas Noches− dijo Sebastián antes de apagar las velas y salir de la habitación de su amo.

* * *

><p>Lady Mairie se había despertado temprano aquel día, eran las siete de la mañana y ya se encontraba dando vueltas por la ansión. A esa hora, sólo la servidumbre se hallaba despierta así que decidió leer un libro que había comprado en la ciudad una semana antes de huir de la casa de sus tíos. Se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón de entrada y se dispuso a leer.<p>

_Estudio en Escarlata_ de algún desconocido llamado Arthur Conan Doyle, simplemente el título le había llamado la atención e inmediatamente había conseguido ya una copia.

"_**Primera parte (Reimpresión de las memorias de John H. Watson, doctor en medicina y oficial retirado del Cuerpo de Sanidad)**_

_**Primer Capítulo: Mr. Sherlock Holmes**_

_En el año 1878 obtuve el título de doctor en medicina por la Universidad de Londres, asistiendo después en Netley a los cursos que son de rigor antes de ingresar como médico en el ejército. Concluidos allí mis estudios, fui puntualmente destinado el 5.0 de Fusileros de Northumberland en calidad de médico ayudante. El regimiento se hallaba por entonces estacionado en la India, y antes de que pudiera unirme a él, estalló la segunda guerra de Afganistán. Al desembarcar en Bombay me llegó la noticia de que las tropas a las que estaba agregado habían traspuesto la línea montañosa, muy dentro ya de territorio enemigo. Seguí, sin embargo, camino con muchos otros oficiales en parecida situación a la mía, hasta Candahar, donde sano y salvo, y en compañía por fin del regimiento, me incorporé sin más dilación a mi nuevo servicio._

_La campaña trajo a muchos honores, pero a mí sólo desgracias y calamidades. Fui separado de mi brigada e incorporado a las tropas de Berkshire, con las que estuve de servicio durante el desastre de Maiwand. En la susodicha batalla una bala de Jezail me hirió el hombro, haciéndose añicos el hueso y sufriendo algún daño la arteria subclavia. Hubiera caído en manos de los despiadados ghazis a no ser por el valor y lealtad de Murray, mi asistente, quien, tras ponerme de través sobre una caballería, logró alcanzar felizmente las líneas británicas._

_Agotado por el dolor, y en un estado de gran debilidad a causa de las muchas fatigas sufridas, fui trasladado, junto a un nutrido convoy de maltrechos compañeros de infortunio, al hospital de la base de Pes…"_

A los pocos minutos se vio absorbida en sus pensamientos y planes futuros. Llevaba ya un mes planeándolo todo antes de huir, había contactado un abogado para, con ayuda del testamento de sus padres, recuperar las pertenencias de su familia.

Su prima Anne Sophie, que en el momento de la epidemia se hallaba en Francia, le ofreció posada en la ciudad de Londres, lo cual le permitía movilizarse libremente y hacer todos los contactos que necesitaba.

Su madre, decía siempre que la educación era algo que desde pequeñas, las mujeres debían recibir, así en caso de infortunios poder defenderse; razón por la que había estudiado materias como la aritmética, literatura, francés, castellano, comercio y muchas otras cosas, que junto a la experiencia que llevaba del trabajo de las exportaciones, se sentía lo suficientemente capaz para llevar sola aquel trabajo que era considerado de hombres.

La ayuda del Conde había sido algo totalmente inesperado, en realidad no contaba con ella pero sin duda facilitaría las cosas, no sólo por ser el Conde, sino porque también era el dueño de la compañía para la cual, sus padres, siempre habían trabajado. Al parecer ella había sido descubierta al investigar un posible fraude que su tío Frederic, hace un tiempo, venía organizando. Aquel chico, había planeado una triquiñuela en la que según él "todos saldremos ganando".

_Triquiñuela _pensó, aquella palabra nunca le sonaba, aunque en sus pensamientos todo siempre tenía sentido; la primera vez que la escuchó por primera vez de su querido amigo Louis, lo que la hacía dudar sobre si era o no, una palabra que una señorita debía decir.

Sacudió su cabeza al notar que sus pensamientos vagaban sin control en momentos tan serios. Un escalofrío subió su espalda a notar una presencia en aquel salón y ver que una chica furiosa se encontraba observándola.

_¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? _pensó petrificada mientras no lograba mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo para saludar _Ahh, que esperas para pararte y saludar, ¡piernas reaccionen!_

−¿Entonces no saludas?− dijo la rubia clavándole la mirada con sus ojos verdes, mientras Mairie intentaba hacer algún movimiento.

_Por lo menos di algo, mueve la cabeza haz lo que sea _exigía su consciencia a un cuerpo que elegía a la solución mas estúpida que podía: sacudir la cabeza y responder a su pregunta.

−No…− respondió con una voz grave que apenas se escuchaba.

−Se nota que eres un chico despreocupado− dijo la chica intentando volver a un estado de normalidad mascullando:−…hombres.

_¿Hombres? _Pensó ¿_parezco un hombre? _ Se sintió aliviada, si no hubiese sido por su cuerpo paralizado, las lágrimas hubieran salido de sus ojos y no sólo hubiese parecido un hombre, hubiese sido un hombre "raro".

−Espero que no seas amigo de mi Ciel, no quiero que seas una mala influencia para él, que ha pasado por tanto.− terminó de decir antes de subir a toda prisa al segundo piso, seguramente al estudio del Conde.

−¿Hombre? Pero…pero… − logró decir después de que la joven se fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero no haber tardado tanto... y esta vez no hay excusa... pero mi mente se fue de vacaciones tambien... si, debo ser una persona horrible.<strong>

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me costó escribirlo... bueno no, me costó sentarme a escribirlo... pero me gustó como quedó...**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews: kakura999, Kate-Katherine (yo sé que te gusta ^^), Nagi hatsune y elocuencia96 y a todos lo que han leido, tambien gracias, me hacen saber que si hay gente que me lee. No olviden que por cada rr es un gato para Sebby.**

**Gatos para Sebas-chan: yay! 4!**

**Se despide, ~Dani^^ **


	5. Esa Chica, Confundida

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y parte de la trama son de Yana Toboso (si fueran míos Ciel no hubiese terminado siendo un demonio y Sebastián sería MI mayordomo), lo que reconozcan no es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Chica... ¿Endemoniadamente Buena?<strong>

**Cap. 5 Esa Chica, Confundida.**

* * *

><p><em>Un Ciel "vacío" y sin memoria se pasea por los pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive. Una chica bastante diferente llega desde Londres o tal vez mas lejos. Un secreto guardado por trece años decide salir a relucir. La venganza que quiere surgir, esta vez ejercida por otra persona. Como dicen: "La venganza es un plato que se sirve dulce y frío".<em>

* * *

><p>−Ciel…−repitió la chica esta vez con un tono dulce en su voz− ¿Quién es ése patán?<p>

−No sé de quien hablas− respondió el chico recordando a Lady Mairie, a quién él mismo había confundido con un chico al momento de conocerla− ¿No hablas de…?

−Lo siento, −interrumpió la rubia− sólo te pregunto porque me preocupa, no quiero que existan malas influencias alrededor tuyo, no quiero que te dañen. Pero si no me quieres contar…−la chica bajó la mirada con una mueca de preocupación y dijo casi para sus adentros: −… no será la primera vez.

Aquella última frase había hecho reinar el silencio en el estudio, pero antes de que el chico pudiese dar una respuesta, Elizabeth, cambiando repentinamente de humor a uno más alegre dijo:

−Ayer, mientras paseaba por la ciudad pasé por la nueva casa de costura de Nina Horpkings y ¡vi unos trajes que se me parecieron tanto a ti!

El chico la miró confundido, últimamente Lizzie se había comportado así, de una forma susceptible y volátil. Cambiaba de emociones de forma rápida y drástica.

−Suena interesante, tal vez vayamos algún día− con Elizabeth había tomado la costumbre- la mala costumbre- de nunca darle un "no" como respuesta, ya que solía llorar frente a todos, sin importar quiénes fueran−.

Elizabeth sonrió y buscando un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios de su prometido, se topó con la misma faceta fría y dura que solía llevar desde hace dos años, pensó en que una de las cosas que más quería ver en su vida era la contagiosa sonrisa que tenía, de nuevo.

−Sé que es algo temprano− dijo Sebastián al ver el silencio que se volvía crear− pero ¿no desean tomar el té de media mañana?

− ¡Que grandiosa idea Sebastián!− exclamó la joven ante la idea− Hiciste dulces ¿verdad?− y volteándose hacia Ciel, agregó: − los dulces de Sebastián son los mejores en toda Inglaterra, no existe alguno mejor.

−No tiene que decir eso, mi lady− respondió sonriente ante el halago− después de todo, yo sólo soy un humilde sirviente.

−Sebastián, invita también a Lady Mairie− ordenó el chico.

−Por supuesto, Joven Amo− obedeció el mayordomo con una reverencia−.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta la primera planta, Elizabeth, confundida y tal vez con un poco de celos, le preguntó a su novio:

−Por cierto, ¿quién es Lady Mairie?

−Ella es… una subordinada por parte de la empresa−respondió dudoso el chico, preguntándose qué debía decir y qué callar−.

Con una ceja en alto, Lizzie continuó bajando las escaleras de forma silenciosa hasta el comedor, donde los esperaba un banquete de dulces y té.

− ¡Todos se ven tan deliciosos! No sé cuál quiero comer− exclamó la joven al ver los diversos bombones y pastelillos apilados ordenadamente en las bandejas sobre la mesa−.

−Le recomiendo no comer demasiados− dijo el mayordomo− le puede doler el estómago.

−Lo intentaré− respondió la chica con una risa entre dientes−.

Mientras la chica se sentaba dispuesta a comer el dulce festín frente ella, Lady Mairie llegó al comedor y susurró a Sebastián:

− ¿Para qué me ha llamado el Conde?

−El Joven Amo quiere que vaya y tome un té con ellos− respondió el mayordomo−.

La morena vio a la pareja hablar y al notar a la rubia con la que se había topado esa mañana, se sonrojó y dijo:

−Creo que no es muy buena idea…

−Buenos días, Lady Mairie, por fin ha llegado− dijo Ciel al verla− venga y disfrute un maravilloso té con nosotros.

Mairie caminó lentamente hasta la mesa y saludó a los jóvenes.

−Buenos días, Conde y compañía− dijo tímidamente−.

−Ella es Lady Elizabeth− presentó el chico−mi prometida.

−Aww ¡¿Pero no es tierno? Que linda pareja hacéis…−Lady Mairie se interrumpió a sí misma, exclamar aquello había sido una falta de educación, aquella no era una muy buena forma de presentarse menos después de lo ocurrido en la mañana−… Disculpen.

−Entonces… Lady Mairie ¿no?− comenzó a decir Elizabeth− no tienes cara de ser inglesa ¿de dónde eres? Coméntanos un poco sobre tu vida− continuó educadamente mientras la invitaba a sentarse en una de las acolchadas sillas−.

−Bueno… nací y crecí en América, hace menos de un año me mudé para Londres con mis tíos y… aquí estoy− respondió insegura−.

Se escuchó el abrir de una puerta y Mailene, la criada, entró en el salón donde le avisó al Conde que había recibido una llamada por teléfono. El chico se levantó y pidiendo disculpas se retiró de la sala, quedando las dos chicas en el comedor, sólo acompañadas de un gran silencio.

−…

−…

−… ¿Puedo preguntar algo?− dijo Lizzie para romper el silencio.

−Supongo ¿qué desea saber?

− ¿No te da vergüenza vestir así? Sólo verte…− la rubia se interrumpió pero aun en sus labios Mairie podía leer _"me da vergüenza ajena"._

Lady Mairie no supo cómo responder, o si simplemente debía hacerlo. Nunca había notado nada malo con su vestuario, era claro que no era muy bien visto por la sociedad que una chica usara pantaloncillos, pero no veía razón por la cual estaba obligada a usar una falda, eran demasiado incómodas y aparatosas, desde pequeña había utilizado pantalones cortos y aunque al principio sus padres habían discordado con aquella decisión, al no salir de casa, habían optado por dejar de insistir con respecto a sus ropas.

−La verdad no, siempre he utilizado de éstos y en realidad son muy cómodos− dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras Elizabeth la miraba cómo si decir aquello fuera un sacrilegio.

−Una de las damas de la nobleza de Francia va a hacer una gran fiesta ésta noche, es llamada Madame Fortescue. Yo había decidido no ir, pero ahora que estamos hablando he cambiado de opinión. Quiero que vayas conmigo para que te empieces a comportar como una señorita; vas a usar un vestido largo y zapatos de tacón alto, me aseguraré de eso− dijo con aire de suficiencia−. Te enseñaré a caminar como una dama y demás modales que al parecer no conoces.

Esa última frase muchas la hubiesen tomado como un insulto, pero al contrario a la morena le causó gracia, al parecer Elizabeth se encontraba emocionada por poderle enseñar ese tipo de cosas a ella, como una madre o una hermana mayor.

− ¿Hablas de la fiesta de Anne Sophie?− su prima había estado muy ocupada últimamente con los arreglos para aquella fiesta−. No es necesario, ya estoy invitada.

− ¿En serio la conoces?− preguntó emocionada− ¿y qué piensas usar? No me digas que un traje por favor.

−Eh… bueno… pensaba usar…− dijo por primera vez apenada por su "extravagante" forma de vestir.

−Eso es impensable− interrumpió la rubia adivinando los pensamientos de la joven−. Igual vendrás conmigo. Irás vestida como una mujer a ese baile− concluyó decidida−. Dime ¿qué clases de vestidos tienes?

La morena dudó. La mayoría de sus pocos vestidos habían quedado en la mansión de New York, y los pocos que se había traído a Londres habían quedado en casa de sus tíos. Confirmándose las sospechas de Lizzie, ella no tenía ningún vestido con ella.

−Temo decir que no tengo ninguno disponible− respondió Lady Mairie.

Elizabeth la miró sorprendida, tapó con su mano su boca que obviamente se encontraba en forma de 'o' y dijo:

−Entonces no importa, voy a ver si encuentro un vestido de tu talla. Pero una cosa te juro, no te dejaré ir en pantaloncillos.

Lady Mairie suspiró aquel día se convertiría en el más largo de su vida.

* * *

><p>El teléfono de hallaba descolgado en el escritorio de Ciel cuando llegó a su estudio con paso acelerado llegó hasta él, se preguntaba quién sería y que quería, sorprendiéndose así al oír la anciana voz que se hallaba al otro lado, hace mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba ni que le enviaba una carta.<p>

−_Ciel ¿estás ahí?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... lo sé, ésta vez tardé demasiado y la verdad lo siento DD:! ...tengo guardado éste capítulo desde hace dos semanas, pero no tenía internet y no podía montarlo, hoy apenas llegó el internet prendí la compu y decidí montarlo... Así que aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo :D<strong>

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado review: Nagi Hatsune, Elocuencia96, Kate-Katherine y kakura999... me alegra mucho leer sus reviews :D**

**Se despide**

**~Dani^^**

**PD: van 5 gatos para Sebas :3, no olviden dejar rr :D**


	6. Esa Chica, Recuerda

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y parte de la trama son de Yana Toboso (si fueran míos Ciel no hubiese terminado siendo un demonio y Sebastián sería MI mayordomo), lo que reconozcan no es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Chica... ¿Endemoniadamente Buena?<strong>

**Cap. 5 Esa Chica, Confundida.**

* * *

><p><em>Un Ciel "vacío" y sin memoria se pasea por los pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive. Una chica bastante diferente llega desde Londres o tal vez mas lejos. Un secreto guardado por trece años decide salir a relucir. La venganza que quiere surgir, esta vez ejercida por otra persona. Como dicen: "La venganza es un plato que se sirve dulce y frío".<em>

* * *

><p>Ciel se hallaba sorprendido con aquella llamada, hacía mucho que la Reina no se comunicaba con él, de algo se encontraba seguro, los días de tranquilidad que había tenido últimamente habían llegado a su fin.<p>

_-Ciel ¿estás ahí?-_preguntó ella.

-Sí, su majestad- respondió él.

_- ¿Cómo estás, pequeño? Tanto tiempo sin hablarte-_ dijo la reina. Una cosa que en ella nunca cambiaba, por más años que Ciel cumpliera, ella siempre lo seguía llamando "pequeño", y sin mentir cada vez era más empalagoso-_. ¿Has recibido mi carta? no he recibido respuesta por eso te llamo._

-Me temo que no, ¿por qué desea saber?

_-Lo sabrás cuando recibas la carta, es algo que no se debe hablar por teléfono, pero es muy importante, ha venido ocurriendo ya hace una semana y me está empezando a preocupar mucho, temo que se convierta en algo mayor e involucre a más personas._

-Ya entiendo, en cuanto reciba la carta, buscaré la forma de resolverlo lo más pronto posible.

_-Gracias, sé que no me defraudarás, __**mi pequeño**__._

-No lo haré, su majestad.

La llamada terminó y Ciel se sentó en su escritorio. La Reina se oía bastante preocupada, él sabía que algo importante estaba ocurriendo en Londres, tanto como para que no le dijera directamente por teléfono lo que ocurría -la Reina creía que había personas que extraoficialmente

escuchaban las llamadas de teléfono para vigilarla-. Ciel sonrió, hace muchos años que ella creía eso, su padre Vincent, también lo sabía.

Se levantó del escritorio y se dispuso a ir al comedor, donde al llegar Lizzie le contó emocionada sobre sus planes para la fiesta de Anne Sophie y cómo vestirían ella y Mairie. Al terminar el té de las once Elizabeth decidió llevar a Lady Mairie al taller de Nina a buscar un vestido para el baile. En cuanto la mansión quedó vacía, Ciel se dirigió a su estudio dónde al llegar pudo ver en el escritorio que su carta había llegado.

-Hace poco llegó el mensajero de la Reina y trajo esto- dijo Sebastián-. Parecía apurado, creo que se retrasó al entregarla.

Ciel caminó hasta su escritorio y abrió la esperada carta.

"_A mi niño lindo:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos ¿no? A veces el tiempo pasa tan rápido que no nos damos cuenta. Bueno, en cualquier caso ¿has oído hablar de la combustión instantánea? Hace dos semanas se ha ido repitiendo el mismo caso: mujeres, sin razón aparente, se han prendido en fuego, convirtiéndose así en menos que cenizas en sólo segundos. Aunque no parezca así, creo que alguien lo está causando. Por eso quiero que, como la última vez que ocurrió esto, descubras junto a mi Araña lo que ocurre y detengas al autor de éstos crímenes._

_**Victoria."**_

Terminó de leer la carta y, dudoso, le preguntó a su mayordomo:

- ¿Quién es la Araña?

-Sinceramente no lo sé, Joven Amo.

-Entonces quiero que investigues quién, es así como lo de la combustión instantánea.

-Si, mi Señor.

* * *

><p>La casa de costura de Nina Horpkings era bastante grande. Cuando Lady Mairie entró allí, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de vestidos, trajes y que habían, tantos, que de los cuatro pisos del edificio, tres eran de exhibición, con cualquier cantidad de maniquíes y modelos.<p>

-Hola Nina- saludó sonriente Lizzie a la que parecía ser la modista-.

-Señorita Middleford ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué la trae a mi humilde taller?- preguntó con modestia la mujer-.

-¿Sabes del baile que organizó Madame Fortescue?- preguntó Elizabeth.

-¿El de ésta noche?- la joven asintió- Si, varias personas vinieron para que les hiciera un vestido distinto para la ocasión- respondió pensativa mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, como si se la sostuviese-. ¿No querrás que te haga un vestido para esta noche?- intentó adivinar.

-No, no es para mí, es para ella- aclaró las dudas apuntando con su mano a Mairie.

-Hum… Creo que será difícil terminar un vestido de fiesta para ésta noche- siguió acariciándose la barbilla-. Pero… vamos a tomar tus medidas y vemos que podemos hacer- dijo a la morena. Se alejó y rebuscó en uno de los cajones de la mesa de costura-. Aquí está- sacó un rollete de cinta métrica y agarrando a Mairie por los hombros, la situó en una especie de podio-. No te muevas, por favor-. Empezó a tomar medidas y anotarlas en un pequeño cuaderno de notas.

Pasaron varios minutos así y luego de terminar, la modista se quedó observando sus anotaciones. Pareció tener una idea, porque luego de varios segundos pensando, arrojó la libreta al mesón y se retiró del taller corriendo. Pocos minutos después regresó, ésta vez con un vestido en sus manos.

-No creo que pueda terminar un vestido tan rápido- dijo Nina- pero te puedo prestar éste. Lo hice para un festival de nuevas modas el año pasado, la persona que lo compró al parecer se arrepintió y lo devolvió rápidamente- explicó-. Creo que te podría quedar, él tiene una contextura bastante parecida a la tuya.

-¡Oh por Dios! Es tan lindo, se parece…- se interrumpió a sí misma al reconocer el vestido rosa con hombros descubiertos, adornado con listones negros y rosas. Había visto aquel vestido, era aquel que usaba la hermosa chica misteriosa que hablaba con el vizconde la fiesta antes de que lo apresaran por tráfico de personas y órganos. Rápidamente pensó mejor lo que acababa de decir la modista, _"él tiene una contextura…"_- ¿Dijiste 'él'?

-¿Eso dije?- intentó negar Nina lo que había dicho antes.

-Si, eso dijiste- respondió Lizzie, quien ya estaba empezando a perder la compostura-. Entonces ¿quién compró éste vestido?

-Siento no poder responder a su pregunta señorita Middleford, por dos razones: primero, yo no vendí éste vestido, en ése momento yo estaba de viaje; segundo, aunque escuché rumores sobre quien lo había utilizado, no sería prudente decirle- respondió-.

Elizabeth intentó respirar de modo normal hasta que pudo volver a su estado anímico de siempre: sonriente y siempre linda, aunque por dentro Londres siga ardiendo en llamas. Luego de lograrlo le preguntó a Lady Mairie:

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

-No se, es como que muy…-falló al buscar un adjetivo que lo describiera- rosado.

-¿Qué tiene el color rosado?- preguntó la rubia, quien como no había reparado antes, llevaba un vestido rosa, con toda la gama de rosas posible adornándolo.

-Nada- intentó evitar una discusión sobre qué colores eran mejores-, olvídalo me lo probaré- le restó importancia con la mano.

Tomó el vestido de las manos de Nina y se fue detrás del biombo. No le convencía mucho aquel vestido, para la morena era demasiado colorido para su gusto. Se probó el vestido, que "mágicamente" cerró detrás de su espalda sin la necesidad de un corsé. Salió con el vestido a la vista de Elizabeth y la modista, quienes sonrieron para sí mismas, una por su excelente ojo para el diseño y costura, y la otra por su excelente gusto para el vestuario. Las chicas salieron de la casa de costura y se dirigieron a la mansión Middleford, donde comenzaron a prepararse para el baile.

* * *

><p>Mairie se miró al espejo. Era cierto lo que decía Elizabeth, se veía muy hermosa con aquel vestido. La chica sacó un pequeño frasco que llevaba consigo, atado a un listón que iba colgado a su cuello. Lo traía siempre ahí, escondido bajo su ropa. Su amigo Louis se lo había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños, él mismo, con ayuda de su padre, había preparado aquel perfume para ella. Nunca lo había abierto y sintió un remordimiento de conciencia al hacerlo, pero lo olvidó todo al sentir la fragancia que emanaba del frasquito de vidrio y mas tarde de ella, llenando toda la habitación.<p>

Se quedó inmóvil varios minutos observado su reflejo. Ya no era la misma niña que salió de los Estados Unidos, llorando en un gran transatlántico, llorando por sus padres, llorando por sus hermanos, por su querido amigo, por la ciudad en la que había vivido, llorando porque creía que ya no podría regresar, porque creía que tendría que vivir con sus tíos el resto de su vida.

No le gustaban sus tíos, nunca lo habían hecho, nunca le habían gustado sus primos, para ella, eran demasiado pretenciosos, nunca habían jugado con ella por el simple hecho de que ella era la adoptada en la familia, porque ella era la oveja negra, porque no había nacido en Inglaterra y porque tampoco lo había hecho en los Estados Unidos.

Aunque había pasado un año ya después de eso, había madurado y muchas cosas habían cambiado en ella, ahora era una fría calculadora de planes, había huido de 'casa' y no faltaba mucho ya para terminar con el negocio fraudulento de Lord Frederic, quien para ella, no valía lo suficiente para ser su tío.

Guardó el perfume y salió de la habitación. Pudo sentir el peso de la falda que la incomodaba al caminar los las botas de tacón. Ignoró por completo esto y bajó tranquilamente las escaleras de la mansión y junto a Lizzie se montó en el carro y comenzaron el camino hacia la gran casa de ciudad de su prima.

Al llegar, bajaron solemnemente del carruaje y entraron a la mansión dónde su prima y un gran número de invitados se encontraban celebrando.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se me salió un poco lo sentimental al escribirlo... pero bueno aquí está. Tardé un poco porque comencé a trabajar en un nuevo fic también de kurushitsuji y la verdad <strong>**me distraje con el otro. Ahora, hay algo que me preocupa, siento que nadie me está leyendo ya D: así que no olviden dejar rewiew.**

**Se despide sin más,**

**Dani~**

**PD: un adelanto de mi nuevo fic... se llama "Descenso por la Madriguera" o algo así, todavía no lo decido ;D**


End file.
